cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Terranova
This page is about the quest called '''Terranova'. If you are looking for the page about the place, go to Terranova (Place).'' |caption 3 = 特拉諾瓦 (Terranova)}} (No quest info is available at the moment) Terranova is the 10th Standard Regional Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Global version of Crash Fever. After the events of Deceptio Nox, Ophiuchus and Gemini went to Terranova to meet Gemini's friend Virgo. Virgo had been one of the founders of Black Ground and had moved there due to the freedom it offered at the time, before it got cut off from the rest of ALICE. Due to the situation in Black Ground, raids on innocents are frequent, and people struggle to make it to the next day. Virgo wanted to create a community where people could be safe from the raids, so he created Terranova as a hidden community within Black Ground. Gemini leads Ophiuchus to Terranova, while Ophiuchus explains that when he defeated Taurus he felt as if he gained some of his power. They soon arrive, where Gemini is greeted by the inhabitants. They ask what happened with Taurus, and if she had run into Cancer, since Virgo had been unable to contact him. After discussing with Virgo, suddenly they are attacked by Pisces, who followed Gemini into Terranova. Pisces mentions that she has searched for years for Terranova, believing that it was supposed to be the most beautiful place in Black Ground, but finds it ugly instead. She taunts Virgo, wondering if he is going to stay passive again as she destroys Terranova. Pisces believes in everlasting beauty, so she turns the inhabitants of Terranova into robots to "preserve" them and uses them to attack Ophiuchus and the others. Virgo is angered by this, and attacks back. Ophiuchus once again changes colors, and frees the citizens from their robotic bodies. They then goes on to defeat Pisces. Virgo calls Pisces a traitor, and asks what happened to her since they used to be friends long ago. Pisces mentions that a new war is beginning, and that whoever can find Ptolemaeus, the original creator of Black Ground, will have an advantage. She retreats, and Ophiuchus is confused at the whole situation. Virgo tells Ophiuchus he will explain the situation to him. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure in the shadows observes where Pisces is headed. Although Sachiel, Gothel, Raphaela, and Otohime are in the quest, they are not actually there in the story; they are just used as a representation of the citizens being turned into robots. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Virgo. Quest Overview Prologue Terranova= |-| 2 Terranova= |-| Ultimate Terranova= |-| Epilogue Terranova= In-Quest Dialogue Story Quest Videos Prologue 1= |-| Prologue 2= |-| Epilogue= Text Work in progress. Post-Quest Blurbs * Black Ground Creation: Built immediately after the development of ALICE, by the Prophets for hiding illicit activities from ALICE main servers. * Ptolemaeus: The first original avatar of Black Ground and coder of Almagest. Negotiators and Watchdogs have been looking for him for years. * Raids: Raids to survivor communities are a common reality in Black Ground. Some survivors rely on Forsakens to protect themselves. * Black Ground Design: Pisces, one of the most talented UX designers that has ever existed, was hired as UX Chief in the construction of Black Ground. * Intoxicating Visuals Pisces: A renowned designer disappeared from ALICE. Some think she's dead, or working on a secret project of utmost perfection. * Towards Perfection: Pisces is obsessed with beauty and perfection. The perfection of her layouts was famous all over ALICE. * Once a Negotiator: It is said that at the Star Council Pisces chose to stand as a Negotiator. It is not known why she changed faction. * Need somebody to love: Pisces is in love with another Negotiator, but it seems to be unrequited love. * Helicoprion: A bizarre means of locomotion with a rudimentary AI. It follows Pisces voluntarily. * Bikers: There is nothing in common between Virgo and Pisces, except for their sincere love for motorbikes. * Freedom Fighter Virgo: Virgo was one of the Prophets, the creators of Black Ground. He moved to Black Ground thanks to the freedom that it guaranteed. * The Peace at Terranova: Terranova society is based on mutual exchange and understanding. Being very small, it can survive without a financial system. * Exsilium Community: Is the self-sustaining community that lives inside Terranova. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Global Ultimates Category:Quests with Story Quest Videos